goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Rapier
A Battle Rapier (バトルレイピア, Battle Rapier?) is a common Light Blade-class weapon available in throughout the Golden Sun''series. Basic description by game Battle Rapiers increase the wielder's base Attack by 58 points. As a common item, it can be repeatedly bought from vendors for 2900 coins and can be sold for 2175 coins. In the original ''Golden Sun, the Battle Rapier are sold in the towns Xian, Altin, and Kalay, and can be equipped by Isaac, Garet, and Ivan. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, it is bought in the towns Naribwe, Kibombo, and Yallam, and can additionally be equipped Felix, Jenna, and Piers. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Battle Rapiers now possess two Unleashes, as part of the revisions to the Unleash system. The first unleash,Critical Strike, is a non-elemental physical attack that multiplies the potential damage by 1.5. The second unleash, Berserk Rush, is a non-elemental physical attack that multiplies the potential damage by 1.6. Battle Rapiers can be bought in the towns Ayuthay and Passaj, and can be equipped by Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, Amiti, Eoleo, and Himi. Analysis In Golden Sun, when it can be first bought in Xian, it is a worthy purchase for an Adept holding a Broad Axe, and if Ivan is holding the Elven Rapier while Mia is still holding the Blessed Ankh, it would be feasible to buy a Battle Rapier for Ivan. Buying Battle Rapiers should not take priority over buying the new and stronger defensive equipment at Xian, though, and unless the player has money to burn buying multiple Battle Rapiers might be overkill because in the next town of Altin, the player can buy Claymores and the Psynergy Rod artifact from the weapon vendor you can de-submerge as you progress through the Altin Peak dungeon. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, much of the game's focus is on completing puzzles in the dungeon-style locations that provide as rewards weapon artifacts far superior to commonly bought weapons and even weapon artifacts that can normally be bought in vendors, so you will most likely not want to buy and equip this weapon because you will have very easily found superior weapon artifacts such as Storm Brand, Hypnos' Sword, and Blow Mace before you even get to the towns that sell Battle Rapiers. The Battle Rapier may have a higher attack rating than the Hypnos' Sword in particular, but it doesn't have an Unleash effect, which makes it actually less useful. In Dark Dawn, Amiti joins the party with a Battle Rapier equipped; he will have mastered both Unleashes. At this point, a stronger weapon can not be acquired, at least until the Weapons Shop in Passaj opens, at which point he can equip a Composite Bow. However, thanks to the good damage multipliers of the Rapier's two Unleashes, the Battle Rapier will still serve him well until then. If the player desires, they can also equip a Battle Rapier on Karis is they want the attack upgrade, though some may prefer to retain the Elven Rapier until Passaj's shops open up given the Elven Rapier's status as a Jupiter-aligned pure element weapon. Category:Light Blades Category:Common equipment Category:Weapons in the GBA games without Unleash effects Category:Weapons with two Unleashes Category:Weapons with non-elemental Unleashes